Reality Gone One Piece! Season II Begins!
by Rose Beloved
Summary: RGOP Season Two has come to a dramatic close! The babies were born and the crew are...RETIRING! T for language Final chapter!
1. Pass It On

**That's right folks! RGOP Season II has officially begun! Heehee…RGOP…sniggers Anyway, munching on trick-or-treating candy and listening to Fort Minor A shoutout to my favorite reviewers; Thomas and Godell! Thanks for reading my fic, I love you guys:D and NOW- OUCH!**

**Zoro: hit Rose on the head with trick or treating bag Why'd you leave us back there! There are creeps all over the place…dressed as a Samurai**

**Nami: dressed as theif**

**Robin: dressed as scientist**

**Chopper: dressed as doctor**

**Luffy: dressed as pirate**

**Sanji: dressed as Zorro**

**Me: dressed as Sexy Devil? YEAH! hack**

**Tanisha: Are you ok?**

**Me: Yeah, the corset's supposed to be so tight I can't breathe, no really- EEP!**

**Sanji: loosened corset There, you can breathe now right?**

**Me: blushes GAH!**

**Everyone else: laughing so hard**

**Me: jabs with pitchfork**

**Angie: I'MAHEWKERWHEE!**

**pokes the hewker**

**WOW long OC talk…ANYWAY Time for the story peeps! ENJOY!!! O.o Sorry it took so long!**

_**Recap Season I**_

"_You're living with me from now on!" Rose exclaimed, smiling broadly. The crew cheered._

_After everyone was dressed for the night, the picked spots to sleep. Sanji decided to cuddle up with Rose and fell into a deep sleep…_

_**Reality Gone One Piece: Season II Begins!**_

_**(starting off from the last episode)**_

_**Episode 31: Pass It On**_

**_A cell phone went off in Rose's ear_**, playing U Make Me Wanna by Usher, except in that annoying pixilated sound. You know the one. Rose cracked her tired eye open, it was still dark, the dark wine colored clouds still passing over the skylight. Sanji was fast asleep, with his arm around Rose's waist.

Rose rummaged around her bag, and picked up her phone. She flipped it open and saw the alarm going off. "6am, get up jackass it's time for school." it read with a small picture of her flipping off the middle finger towards the camera.

Rose remembered the reminder she set for herself for when she had to go to school, but she specifically remembered to have MCR blasting in her ear in the morning, not USHER. (I love his songs though)

She shut her phone off and threw it back into her bag. She raised her arm lightly to give Sanji a goodnight pet and felt something else sticking out of his hair, something fluffy…

She was too tired to care and just fell asleep in Sanji's arms.

**_When Morning finally arrived,_** meaning when it was 9am, Rose woke up. Sanji was still sleeping beside her, but he had turned the other way with the covers over his head. "Nnng…" Rose yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. She looked over at the cough to see Nami sleeping with her arm hanging over the side.

"M." she groaned lightly, turning to Sanji. "Oji-kun…Oji-kun, wake up." she purred, lightly poking the space of the blanket where Sanji's back would be. "Mrr…" a light deep-voiced mew came from under the covers as they shifted a bit. A blonde tail popped out of the blanket.

Rose blinked for a second, then poked him again. "Oji-kuuuun." she purred. "Myeh…" the mew came again. Rose pouted. "Oji-kun," she tried again. She climbed onto him and grabbed the covers. "Time to get up!" she meowed, pulling the covers off him.

POING

"Ha-HANYA?!" Rose gasped, jumping back a few feet. Sanji sat straight up. "Morning…?" He said, tilting his head to the side slightly. "What…?"Nami, Robin and Chopper were awake. Cat ears. That's right.

Two fluffy blonde cat ears standing straight up on Sanji's golden hair. "Ke..Ke-ke-ke-keeeh!" Rose sputtered, amazed at Sanji's new cat features. "Oh!" Nami, Robin and Chopper gasped. Usopp had just gotten up. "Hm..? Pft..Hahahahaha!" he laughed obnoxiously, waking everyone else up. Zoro started laughing hysterically. Sanji shook his head. "What?"

Rose pointed to his head. He felt his head, and felt the cat ears. A large blush flew across his face. "What. The. CRAP." he said, his eye twitching. "Meow!" Rose pounced on Sanji, sitting on his back now and poking at his new ears. His tail was waving around frantically.

"Hss!" Sanji hissed, surprising everyone. "Relax, Kitty-Oji!" Rose said cheerfully, stroking the blonde's fluffy gold cat ears. Sanji fell into a wiggly blush and began to purr like a kitten. Godell, Tanisha and Angie all "AWWWW"ed and Rose got off Sanji's back. He came back to the real world.

"Um…Was I just purring?" He sweat dropped. "Yush." Rose nodded. Sanji stood up and stretched, and Rose blushed because…Well he was still in his boxers. (Oh god…XD) Light blue ones to be exact…Anyway, Nami couldn't help but poke at Sanji's ears all day long. Chopper kept trying to find some explanation for Sanji's sudden…Appendages.

After everyone had gotten dressed, it was time for complete randomness and chaos as usual. For a while, everything at the park was fine. Usopp had snuck up on Zoro and shoved a shovel-load of snow down his pants, Robin was reading, Nami was wrestling Luffy in the snow, Tanisha and Angie were talking about nonsensical stuff, and Sanji, Godell and Rose were having a snow-ball war.

Yeah. A three way snow-war. Oh fun. (Try it XD)

Until…"Ugh…Oh my god, I don't feel good!" Rose said, clutching her stomach. "Yoh? Rose-chan?" Godell asked, walking up to Rose. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up…!" and just at that moment, Rose had run off to the trash barrel.

"Rose-san! Are you OK?" Chopper squeaked, heading in Rose's direction. He heard a retch, then a cough. He cringed at the sound and walked up to Rose. "Did you just throw up? You might be sick!" Chopper flailed. Rose coughed again, spitting out the gross flavor and raised her head from the trash barrel.

"Holy shit I feel better now…But now my head hurts and I feel like a BITCH." Rose twitched. Chopper blinked. "I should still check you to make sure you're ok." he said. Rose smiled back at him. "Thanks, but there are human doctors here. In this world there are different illnesses that only they can cure." she explained, trying not to hurt the reindeers feelings.

This only got him more riled up. "There are more experienced doctors here?! I wanna meet 'em! And learn more about the illnesses and how to cure them!" Chopper squealed. _That went well._ Rose thought in relief. "Rose-chwan!" Sanji called, walking over to Rose. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll go to the doctors and get checked…" she said. "We'll go with you!" Luffy said, with the crew behind him.

Rose protested with a shake of the head. "Uh-uh. I have to go by myself. Sorry guys." she said. "Why?" Luffy asked. "Cause they wont know what you are." Rose said again. "Ohh…" Luffy 'ohh'ed. "You guys go home or go do something, I'll be back soon ok?" she said. The others nodded and headed home, Sanji turned around. "Hey..Uh..Rose?" he began, rather shakily.

"Hm?" Rose replied. "What if-…Ah never mind." he said, waving his hand and turning back to the crew. "What if it's…What?" Rose asked, knowing what he was talking about. Sanji froze. There was a pause. "…N-Nothing…" he stuttered, then proceeded with the crew. Rose sighed with her serious face. Just Sanji's expression told her everything he was about to say.

She shook her head and walked down the road to her doctor's. _Sanji could be right…What if he-…No, it wouldn't be this sudden…Would it…?_ Rose thought.

_**With Godell and the Others (Godell's the leader when we separate :3)**_

"Well…Without Rose here I'm pretty much lost…" Godell said, tilting her head and flipping her two fox tails. She got lost in her own little world and started chasing her tails until she fell over. The others sweat dropped. "I'M FUCKING COLD!" Angie yelled, making a fireball appear in front of her to keep warm. "SPICY! HOTTA HOTTA!" she cheered, making everyone else sweat drop again. "Purr, let's go find someplace warm, Zo-kun…" Tanisha purred, pulling Zoro down to her level by the collar of his shirt.

Which he found very sexy. (Ohhh XD)

He smirked and let Tanisha drag him wherever she pleases. "HOLY SHIT I GOT AN IDEA!" Godell blurted out. "OMIGAWD." Nami said. "What?" Godell asked. "YOU SAID SHIT." She pointed out. Godell sweat dropped. "I'm picking up bad habits from you people…" she sighed.

AND THE CHAOS CONTINUES ELSEWHERE. OR IN THIS CASE HERE.

_**With Rose…**_

After waiting almost an hour in the Lobby, Rose was finally called in for an exam.

TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK

(AHHH!! OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

After that long ticking of tocking, Rose patiently awaited her test results outside of the registry. "Ms. Penkuroh?" the doctor said, mispronouncing her last name to make it sound like "Pinkuhrow" (I hate that…)

"It's pen PEN!" Rose said. "Pardon, PENkuro. We have your results and…I think you might be pleased." she said cheerfully. "What what what? Tell me!" Rose spazzed. The doctor smiled. "Congratulations Ms. Rose, you're one month pregnant!" she said, smiling broadly.

Rose momentarily froze, her eyes shrank anime style, and she blushed. "A…A-Are you s-serious!? You ain't playin' me right? I'm not on Punk'ed or any dumb shit like that?" Rose asked, using her black voice. The doctor shook her head. Rose blinked. "Oh my god…OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rose spazzed again, causing the doctor to laugh a bit. "I'm guessing this is your first pregnancy?"

"Y-Yeah! Holy shi- Waitaminute…" Rose stopped, "Who's baby is it?" she winced. The Doctor looked at the paper again. "Actually, we were baffled at this but according to your results the seed belongs to a famed anime character named Sanji. I don't know how that's possibly but you are VERY lucky. A lot of fan girls would die to have his kids." the doctor laughed.

Rose fell over in a nosebleed. "Holy-…OHMYFUCKINGSHIT." Rose cheered. "Wait, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT!"

"Tell who?"

"NO ONE! BYE!" and Rose sprinted off.

The doctor stood there baffled. "Heh, she's so lucky…I wanted to have Sanji…" she said, being a fellow 21-year-old Sanji fan girl.

Rose walked home, a lot of thoughts filling her mind, buzzing about like thought-bees. "So that night on the ship a month ago…Something really DID happen…" she sighed, looking down at her abdomen. It wasn't showing any signs of a baby, yet. "I'm only one month, I'm not going to show any signs now besides the throwing up and shit." she said.

She knew everyone was inside getting warm. She fumbled with her keys and opened the door, went up the stairs, opened the other door and went inside.

"Hey! How'd it go!" Nami asked. "Fine! Everything's fine! Just a bug!" Rose lied. Sanji looked slightly disappointed, but more relieved that it wasn't…THAT. Even though he didn't know it really was. He gave Rose a hug. "Well, good to hear it's nothing serious." he said smoothly, looking into Rose's eyes.

This made her a bit nervous, he's be able to see behind what she was hiding with his new cat eyes. (Yellow with black slits) She closed her eyes and smiled back at him. He could sense right away, something was being untold. He decided not to bugger her for it and left it alone, for the time being. "Glad to hear you're ok, Rose-chan!" Godell said, tackling her and Sanji. They fell to the ground.

"Ow! Be careful! You'll hurt-" Sanji's eye shifted to hers, Rose thought of something else. "…-My stomach! It's still sore and…stuff!" she said. Sanji raised his eyebrow, but let it go. He smiled and joined the dog pile as the rest of the crew jumped on them. "Hey, guys! Let's go out to Papa Gino's tonight!" Rose suggested. The crew cheered. "This place rules!" Usopp cheered, rolling up and down the hallway.

_**End Episode 31**_

_**Next Time:**_

_**Grape Juice**_

**Well guys! That was the beginning of the new RGOP! And I finished this on the 21st of November! Oh, and I give my "Get Better Soon" "I Miss You" and "Good Luck"s to Godell who has gone into hip surgery yesterday and is probably in recovery now. GO GODELL! You bravey you ;D**

**YES Rose is PREGNANT with SANJI'S CHILD. It happened during the last dance party, BEFORE MY WINTER ARC. I didn't include it because I can't write lemons, also if I did mom would find it and KILL me. It was after the Buttons party and Rose snuck out, Sanji did also and they were kinda in the cargo hold where there were extra mattresses and such…cough cough STUFFHAPPENEDTHEREKTHBAI**

**R&R:3 Do it for Godell :3**


	2. Grape Juice

**Hey-YO! Back with a new chapter:D**

**Not much for the OOC talk besides randomness which I'm sure you don't wanna see…SARCASM**

**But still-boof-OW!**

**Rose: -hit Beloved in the head with a raw turkey- How come I'm preggerz?!**

**Me: Because you did it with Sanji? And they didn't invent condoms apparently…**

**Rose: WHAT THE HELL! Didn't I have any in my bottomless book bag?**

**Me: Nope. Oh, and the asterisks that I put on the first chapter seemed to have disappeared.**

**Sanji: WAH ROSE IS PREGGERS! -weep-**

**Me: Why is that a bad thing?**

**Sanji: -goes blank- Uh…**

**Zoro: "Preggers"?**

**Angie: PWEGGY!**

**Rose: STFU.**

**Everyone: -stfus-**

**Godell: Hey all! Just to tell you the surgery went well, and according to Mom I was grinning in my sleep, but I'm ok now! Yay!**

**Me: Seeeeeeee? Didn't I tell ya it would go by like that? -snaps fingers-**

**Godell: Yuh huh. :3 Hey are you gonna write the story or what?**

**Me: Yeh yeh, XD and Kuro's coming up soon, don't you worry. ;D**

**Godell: Yay:D**

Last time on RGOPSTB

"_Congratulations, you're one month pregnant!"_

"_OMGWTFBBQ!!!"_

"_HOLY OHMYFUCKINGSHIT"_

_So it's true, how am I gonna break it to Sanji??_

It was already starting to get late, the sky was getting dark again in it's usual wine red and rosy brown clouds. The sun was still halfway down. Usopp, Robin, Nami and Zoro were watching TV, and by the sounds it sounded like they were watching Football. "Yo! Who's winning?" Rose shouted to them. "Patriots vs. The Bears, 13 to 3!" Usopp replied.

"Cool. Y'know, I met a couple of the Patriots. Teddy Brusci and Tylor." Rose went off daydreaming. (Really happened, sorry if I made any misspellings.) She was in the kitchen squeezing some grapes into a large bottle, making wine. (Fun. Much fun XD)

"Ya? I think I remember that. You told me a while back." Tanisha said, pulling a carrot out of the fridge. "You showed me the picture a while ago." Godell added. "Hm." Rose sighed, squeezing another batch of grapes.

"What're you making, Rose-chwan?" Sanji asked in his usual cool tone. "Wine." Rose replied. Sanji walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "You're doing it all wrong…" he said, taking the grapes, "Ya need more water." he said, his hand momentarily traced over Rose's abdomen.

Rose knew what he was looking for and moved off to the side to get the water. "I already added the yeast, don't put any more in." she said. "Yeah, the wine wont ferment right if it isn't 'fertile'." He said, glancing at Rose. She froze and raised an eyebrow at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but forgot what she was about to say and went into the living room to watch the 2006 Super Bowl. (Yes, I'm into football :D…Somewhat XD)

"Oh COME ON!" Usopp whined as the opposing team made a touchdown. "Damn it."

"HEY ROSE! HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Luffy yelled. "OW! Luffy, I have SENSITIVE cat ears ya know!!" Rose shouted back. "Whatever, when are we going to Papa Gino's? I wanna meet this Papa Gino guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

_**Grape Juice**_

_**(Meow Meow ;3)**_

Rose, Tanisha, Angie and Godell burst out laughing. "Papa Gino's is a pizza place! There's no actual person names Papa Gino! Well not that I know of…" Rose said. The crew looked at each other weird. "What's pizza?" Zoro asked.

The four of the girls looked at each other in horror. Then Tanisha pounced on Zoro, "A gift from THE GODS." she said in a loud, harsh whisper. Zoro sweat dropped. "In other words, PIZZA IS AWESOME! And you don't know? MAN you have to have it!" Godell spazzed.

Rose checked her watch. "ZOMIGAWD. It's 5:00, we'd better get going if we're gonna get something to eat. PG's is usually packed by 5:15." she explained. The crew nodded. "YAY! I wanna try this 'pizza'! Maybe Sanji could learn how to make it and we could have it every day!" Luffy exclaimed. Rose laughed and shook her head.

_**Switching to Rose's POV**_

I grabbed my coat and followed Luffy and the others down the stairs. Sanji laid a hand on my shoulder and said "Make sure to stay warm, it's cold out."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit. "Uh…Yeah." I said, locking the door behind me as soon as we were out.

"Alright, Rose-chan! Lead zeh way!" Tanisha and Angie said, making bad impersonations of Napoleon. I chuckled a bit and nodded. "It's not much of a walk, like two-three minutes tops…" I said, leading the crew around the apartment's corner. We passed by the back-lot. "Never go in there at night, really creepy." Tanisha said.

Usopp winced. "HAHA! That's nothing compared to the caves I've explored! It was so dark, not even a flashlight could penetrate the shadows!" he laughed triumphantly. We all sighed as Usopp rambled on about his "adventures".

We passed by my neighbor Betty's house, I waved into the window and walked on. "Who's house is that, Rose?" Godell asked. "My neighbor, Betty. She's cool, and has a humongous garden in her backyard." I replied.

"-And then I defeated the dragon with just one kick to the-OW!" Usopp had a huge lump on his head now, done by Nami. "Usopp, just shut up!" she yelled in his ear. "Fine, yeesh talk about PMS…" Nami flashed him an evil-I'm-going-to-kill-you glare. Usopp froze and halfway died inside.

Tanisha began clinging to Zoro's arm…Again. "Nya-su" she squealed. Zoro looked at her. "Hm? What?" he raised an eyebrow. "Squishy…" she purred, poking Zoro's arm. Zoro sighed, but internally laughed. _This kid…Haha._

Godell was spinning around along the way to Papa Gino's along with us, she almost fell over till Angie caught her. "Yo! Watch it, Go!"

Finally everyone was at Papa Gino's. "Ok, I'll order for us" Rose said. So she goes up to the counter right? You're not gonna believe this next scene. "Welcome to Papa Gino's, what would you like…?" said a rather annoyed voice. "Yeah, gimme two large sausa-KURO?!" Rose jumped.

Yep. There he was. The infamous Captain Kitty Kuro. Wearing a red Papa Gino's uniform shirt and cap. Not to mention--this will be a treat for the fan girls--jeans. FADED jeans.

Kuro sweat dropped. "Shut. Up." he growled. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKUROYOULOOKSOHAWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" Screamed Godell, jumping over the counter and squeezing the dear life out of the poor kitty. Kuro's face turned a few colors: first red, then bright red, then pale, then blue. "Alright Godell, let him go now." Rose laughed. "Awwwww" she whined. Letting him go and jumping back over the counter.

"So, Rose, what did you want??" Kuro asked, finally returning to his normal color. "Two large sausage pizzas. Oh, and a Steak Bomb for Usopp!" she said. Usopp jumped. "HEY! Why don't I get pizza?!" he yelled. "Because," Rose said, pinching his arm, "You're SCRAWNY. You need iron. MEAT. Now eat your steak."

"But…We don't have our orders yet." Usopp replied.

Rose paused.

"…Oh…" she said stupidly.

Usopp made the 'durrr' noise under his breath while Luffy held back some hard laughter.

"Whatever. C'mon guys, let's go find a booth before all the others are filled up." Rose said, motioning for the others to come with her. Godell turned around to follow them until, "Uh…Hey, Godell?" Kuro called. Godell's fox ears perked up and she turned around, making her cute little "nya?" noise followed by a kawaii-head-tilted-to-one-side motion. Kuro blushed.

"If you're not busy or anything…Wanna…Go see a movie or…something…?" he replied nervously. Godell felt surprised. Kuro asked her out. THE Captain Kuro. MEW MEW TERROR OF THE GRAND LINE!!!! Asking his enemy? Ohh this is going to be spicyyyy…What will she say? Will there be drama? Lies? LEMONS?!?!?!

You'll just have to see.

Godell smirked, her right fox ear twitched and her tails went wild. "Sure!" she yipped, twirling around to join her friends at the dining booth. She paused again, "One more thing-" she pulled out a slip of paper and blew it towards Kuro "Call me." and with that, she twirled around again to join her friends.

Bingo. The slip of paper lands right on Kuro's nose. He pickes it off and studies it carefully, then internally beams with delight, even though his outer appearance was a slight pink-in-the-face smirk.

Now, when the pizza arrived at the table, jokes flew across the room, laughter, and pizza hitting faces. It was only until Luffy yelled out one word, they had to go home in hopes of not starting a dog riot.

"SNAUSAGE!!!!!!!"

_**-End this chapter…!-**_

**Heyyy! Sorry it took so long to put up.! I was dead for a while and buried in work, school, and X-Mas parties oo;**

**Anyways, GODELL IS WALKING NOW! WHEE!**

**You'll have to see what goes on with Kuro and Godell in the next chapter--**

"**The Fox and the Hound? That Can't Be Right."**


	3. The Fox and the Hound? Can't Be Right

**Back again! Merry Christmas! Although the time I update this it'll probably be over -.-;;**

**Whatever! I'll update it now then…!!!!!!!**

**Zoro: It's….BADGRAMMARWOMAN!!!**

**Rose: ………………………………...**

**Godell: XD**

**Rose: ………………………………...**

**Tanisha: SHADDAP! -smack-**

**Luffy: WHY'D YOU SMACK ME?!**

**Tanisha: Cause it's fun :3**

**Luffy:-:**

**Rose: (O.O)**

**Sanji: RAWR? **

**Rose: RAWR.**

**Everyone else: WRITE THE DAMN THING!!!!!**

**Rose: DDDDD: Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**!!!!!A FEW WARNINGS!!!!!**

**Slight lemon content in this chapter, nothing serious, just warning you. A warning like this will come up before the first sentence of the lemon occurs. If you have an anti-lemon constitution, or are too young to read it, GO TO THE VERY BOTTOM RIGHT BEFORE THE WARNING.**

Last Time, on RGOPS2!

"_So, if you're not busy, we could go see a movie or something?"_

"_Sure! Call me."_

Ok, everyone's back at home yay! They were full from eating all the pizza, and Usopp felt surprisingly more "manly" after eating the gi-huge-ic Steak Bomb Rose had ordered for him. Godell ran into the master bedroom and shut the door. "huh?" Rose inquired, snapping her vision towards the slam. "What was that all about?" she pondered. She took off her jacket and shrugged.

_**The Fox and the Hound? That Can't Be Right.**_

_**(MEW LEMONS ALL AROUND!)**_

"Whee!" Rose shouted, hopping over the railing and onto the couch, almost landing on Usopp. She propped up her feet on the table and watched the SuperBowl with the crew, all except one…

Godell was in the master bedroom, getting ready for her date with Kuro

She picked out a chocolate-brown short dress, white thigh-high stockings, 70's like chocolate-brown leggings and matching wristbands and gloves, and brown boots. She pulled out a long white mink jacket from Mom's storage, switched to a wine-purple pair of glasses, and put her hair up in a complex ribbon-string bun.

She even wore dark tan lip-gloss.

FLAVOURED lip-gloss.

For the last touch, she put on some of Rose's perfume. It smelled like candy. (Yeah at seventy bucks a bottle it's a DAMN good one to! I recently ran out. D: )

It wasn't normal for Godell to get so…Puffed up…But on this occasion she made an exception. She didn't know how to get past the others though, seeing as they were going to ask her where she was going and WHY she was all Barbied. She swiped the lip-gloss from Rose's nightstand and put it in her gold purse. She opened the window and used her Mew Fox powers to make herself invisible.

This was a new power as of a month ago--"Mew Stealth"

She jumped out and levitated down to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and became solid again. She stood by the lamp post waiting for Kuro's car and popped a tic-tac. The others had no clue. A few moments later, a black 1990 Cutlas came around the corner with Kuro in the driver's seat. He pulled up to the curb and Godell got in on the other side. The seats were made of forest green velvet and soft classical music could be heard from the radio.

Kuro was wearing what looked like Sanji's outfit, except the shirt was black with thin white stripes. He smirked at Godell coolly and commented on her attire. "You look lovely." He blushed. "As do you, handsome." Godell winked. Kuro smiled and blushed a bit more. He turned his attention to the road and drove off.

Rose heard the sound of a car speeding off from the front of the building, but didn't bother, thinking it was just one of her neighbors. She was a bit suspicious when Godell didn't come out of the Master Bedroom though…

Anyway…

The two had arrived at the Boston Theatre for a Ballet. (I've been there before, they have awesome shows.) The Ballet was called "Phantom of the Opera." Godell's all-time favorite, which just happened to be Kuro's favorite to.

"Favor a gift?" Kuro said, handing Godell a ticket, "Front row seats to PoTO." He smiled. Godell gasped in delight. "Wow! How'd you get these?" she asked. He did the finger-wag. "Now THAT, my dear, is a secret." he said, leading Godell to the front rows.

When they reached the front rows, Kuro handed her a small navy blue box with a gold ribbon on it. "Hopefully this will fit." he said. Godell's eyes sparkled as she took the box. She opened it, and there was a small gold ring with an Amethyst stone in the middle, with real tiny diamonds on the edges. "Oh my god…! How much did this cost?" Godell looked up at Kuro in a bit of surprise and shock. Kuro just smiled. "Don't worry about that." He slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. It sparkled in the light.

Godell's face turned bright scarlet. "You're spoiling me…" she said shyly and took her seat. The show started.

So about four hours pass, it's now 11:30.

The show's over.

Kuro and Godell walk out of the theatre along with the rest of the viewing crowd. Godell was beaming. "That was THE BEST PoTO show I've seen!" she giggled. Kuro smiled. "By the way, Kuro, I never asked…But can I see your house?"

Kuro jumped a bit and blushed. "My apartment? …Uh…Sure. Ok, I guess." he said nervously. "Cool!" Godell squealed. Kuro opened the door on her side for her. She got in and shut it, Kuro entered the other door and started the car.

Back at Rose's apartment…

They were STILL watching the SuperBowl. Usopp munched on some chips and Sanji had fallen asleep Tanisha and Zoro had sneaked off to the closet, and Nami, Robin and Chopper were playing BlackJack in the other room while Luffy snored on Sanji's lap and Angie joined him. "Hey Rose?" Usopp asked. "Huh?" she replied. "Where's Godell? I haven't seen her in a while."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, I was thinking the same thing…I'll go check…"

Back with Kuro and Godell.

A door opened in a classy-looking apartment back in Melrose, just a bit from the High School. Godell stepped inside, and Kuro shut the door behind her and locked it so there were no interruptions by his neighbors. (Who always barged in yelling about their kids leaving stuff over.)

"OOO. I like the interiorrrrrr." Godell smiled. Skipping into different parts of the apartment. Kuro watched her, his eyes occasionally slid downwards to a certain tail area, then propped back up to her ears.

He shook his head out of the clouds and followed her to make sure she didn't break anything.

"Whee! I like your bed!" Godell squealed, rolling around on it. Guess what? WATERBED. Due to her rolling around, the short Terra-Twist she put her hair in fell out, and her hair fell back down. Kuro witnessed this "hair-falling-ness" and had a quick impromptu fantasy. His face went bright red. "Na?" Godell squeaked, adjusting her glasses. She was lying on the bed with her upper half propped up on her arm now.

Kuro shook his head. "Nothing…!" and sat down with her. "This look's like Rose-chan's apartment almost, but it has a brown interior instead of a white one." Godell said, looking around. "Really…" Kuro replied, feeling dazed. He was looking the other way out of out-of-character shyness. (Yes. I am so evil XD)

"Right then!" Godell began to turn her head to Kuro, and Kuro did the same.

BONK.

They ended up forehead to forehead, looking each other right in the eyes.

The two blushed.

But they were thinking the same thing…

_Should I…What if…_

But the thoughts didn't stop them.

_**OK FOLKS!!!! CITRUS-LEMON-LIME-GRAPEFRUIT WHATEVER WARNING! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGED, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THIS OR I'LL MUG YOUR CLOSET.**_

_**(PSST, I'm doing this to torment my good friend Godell XD)**_

Kuro pressed his lips against Godell's, and Godell was about to do the same. You know what they say: "Guys have to make the first move."

The two blushed, tongues exploring mouths.

Godell wrapped her arms around Kuro's neck, and Kuro wrapped his around her waist.

The two fell back onto the wavy mattress, landing on the soft goose-down blankets. Godell thought she was going to faint. She removed Kuro's glasses, and his hand slid down over her thigh.

They pulled each other closer, wanting more. They felt this was right. (Getting a kick out of this, Kaeto? ;D Told ya I could write a lemon, a suspenseful lemon XD Exactly why this is RATED M. DEE-DEE-DEE.)

Godell gently bit Kuro's lower lip, then sealed hers back to his. _Where'd she learn that?_ Kuro thought. (coughcoughRosecough)(NO THEY DID NOT PRACTICE MAKING OUT. GET OUT OF HERE YOU YURI-CRAVING PERVS)

They continued, Godell had rolled on top of him. She began to fidget with the buttons on his shirt, this surprised Kuro greatly, but he didn't care. The first four buttons were separated, revealing a bit of Kuro's surprisingly toned chest. Godell caught a glimpse of it, and blushed harder. _Holy cow, he works out?! Nice tone…I wonder what his abs are like…_

So she found out. Kuro had removed his shirt, revealing a slight six pack. Godell's coat slipped off and her sleeve draped on her shoulder. A belt went undone, zip, zip, roll…

Roll again…What happened next? You probably know…

_**END OF LEMON**_

_**Yeah yeah, not long but I didn't want to be detailed. I can write a good lemon, but I want to keep it short so I don't torment too many people…Or get banned for that matter XD**_

A few hours later, back in Rose's apartment, everyone else was asleep…

Godell passed through the skylight, invisible, and reappeared when she landed on the rug. "And where were _you_?" said a voice. The round-mod chair in the living room spun around, with Rose sitting right in the middle of it, a serious expression in her features.

Godell froze in place, Rose's icy yellow eyes looking right through her. "Um…Well you see…I…" Godell stammered, unable to think of something. Rose moved her foot around in a circular rotation, seething impatience in her expression. _SHIT! What am I gonna tell her?! I can't tell her I went out with Kuro…She'll kill me!!!_ Godell's mind buzzed in different directions.

Rose raised her eyebrow, then smiled and said "Nevermind, I'm sure you had a good time anyway."

Something in her yellow eyes gleamed at Godell…

_So THAT'S where she was…Haha, she's picking up my habits._

Rose went off to her room, leaving Godell puzzled. She shook her head and joined the others in sleeping. That night, she felt another presence within her…

Back in Kuro's apartment, he was worrying about something…

"Maybe I should've used a condom…"

_**Next time:**_

_**Guys Gone Wild I, Bunny Tail**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes I wrote that lemon JUST to torment my good friend Godell!!!**

**Godell: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: DDDDDD:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyways, I knew I'd updated this after X-Mas so…R&R ALREADY YOU CHEEKY BASTARDS. ;D**


	4. Faith in the Big Mouth

**Hey! Back again! Sorry for the long time lapse of updates, but it's hard juggling school, work and free time. I'm getting PAID art commissions from SENIORS at my school! (I'm only a freshman ;D) $20! First paycheck for drawing an anime version of this guy's girlfriend in my Video 1 class. I'll try as hard as I can to update as soon as possible! So keep reading cause I promise to keep it going!**

_**Episode 34**_

_**Faith in the Big Mouth**_

Okay, so it's not December anymore. It's somewhere around the end of February and there's been quite a few changes. It's getting warmer and the snow's starting to melt. Signs of Rose and Godell's pregnancy have been becoming a bit more obvious. Rose has a _little_ bit of a bump on her belly now, which raised questions from Nami and Chopper. She had told them it was just too many fatty foods like fudge or pizza, but that didn't solve the mystery of her and Godell's suddenly enlarged breasts.

Godell began to get morning sickness and mood swings, which really wasn't like her. Rose found out about her relationship with Kuro, and it had slipped out to the rest of the crew through Usopp overhearing it all.

They accepted it and had no worries. He can't hurt them in this world anyways.

Tanisha and Zoro's relationship has moved up a few levels, thair not married though…Well yet anyway. Zoro has the box but not the right time. Anyway, let's check on their current activities now shall we?

It's around 5:47pm-ish, and it's about 59 out. Rose is wearing a teal short-sleeve baby-tee with a gray heart and angel wings on the front, and light blue jeans. She was wearing teal Ug-Boots with gray fuzzy bobbles. Her hair had gotten longer too, it was down just a little past her shoulders.

She was sitting on the roof staring at the sunset. The sun was bright and on the edge of the horizon. She was listening to Alicia Keys "Fallin'" on her orange iPod Shuffle. (Those things are the shweet ;D)

Not much of her feline features changed much. Her tail and ears were the same. She had developed a foresight though and could see an event before it happened, good or bad whether she wants to or not. She was finally able to control whether her fingernails became claws or just human nails. They look like Inuyasha nails now, but painted teal.

Godell was on the porch with her pad of paper drawing Kuro as Envy from FMA. She was wearing overall jeans and a purple short-sleeve shirt. Her hair had gotten down to her shoulders and she had it in a terra-twist. She was wearing black-lined glasses and no shoes. She was still wearing that ring Kuro gave her on their first date. She looked at it and sighed. Her fox tails flittered and her ears twitched.

Tanisha was in the living room sleeping on the couch. She hadn't changed much. One of her new powers was kind of funny though. She could get people to fall asleep by blowing them kisses. Her hair had gotten longer, but she kept it poofy-curly. She wore A gray sweatshirt, unzipped with a white T-shirt underneath and light blue jeans. Her shoes were off and she was wearing just socks on her feet. Her fingernails were painted pink.

Her tan lop-rabbit ears flopped over the pillow. She was still wearing her glasses. Zoro waked by. He was wearing jeans and a white T shirt. Fitted. (I hear the fan girls stampeding...)

He laughed a bit at Tanisha all floppy on the couch and went to the kitchen for one of Rose's Mexican Soft Tacos. (Delicious. Mom's recipe I recently mastered.)

Sanji was lying on the floor in the living room reading one of Rose's Mangas. His blonde cat ear twitched a little at the faint sound of her iPod. He was wearing a baggy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black jeans.

Zoro kicked him lightly in the side. "You're gonna trip someone, Love-Cook." he said. Sanji hissed lightly at him. "Just walk over me, Moss Head."

Zoro winced and walked away. Luffy was sleeping in the Master Bedroom. He missed Angie. She had left for a while to stay with her Stepfather in Florida. He snored, muttering something. "Angiiiieee…-snooooooore-"

Nami and Robin were at the YMCA fitness club down the street, so they weren't going to be back until seven. Chopper was asleep in Rose's room because of all the plushies. Usopp was watching TV against the sofa. He was sitting on the floor since Tanisha was sleeping on it. He was watching South Park. "OH MY GOD! They killed Kenny! Those BASTARDS!" He blurted at the screen.

After about 45 minutes passed, everyone was watching TV. The clock read somewhere around 6:25pm. Nami and Robin weren't going to be back for another half-hour.

Rose was off the roof. She was downstairs in the entrance hallway. Something was haunting her, and she needed to tell someone before she exploded. She decided to put her trust in one person.

"Psst!" she beckoned, signaling for Usopp to come over from the railing. He got up and walked over. She dragged him over the railing and brought him to the downstairs hallway. "What is it?" he asked. "Usopp. I have a secret. I'm going to tell you but you can't tell _anyone_ under _any circumstance_ okay?" Rose pleaded. Usopp hesitated for a minute, then nodded.

Rose took a deep breath. "Remember that time on the ship with the dance party?" she asked. Usopp nodded. "Well…Something happened with me and…Sanji…Later that night…" she said sheepishly.

Usopp blinked for a moment, then his face turned slightly pink. "Wait, you don't mean you two-"

Rose looked away shamefully and nodded. Her face flared red. She looked back at Usopp and grabbed his shoulders. "I'm pregnant." She told him. Usopp's eyes widened. "That's great, Rose-san! But…Why wouldn't you want the others to know?" he asked confusedly.

"Because they might tell Sanji. I don't want him knowing that I'm…Pregnant…Just yet! I mean…I think he's been looking for signs…" she said, letting go of Usopp's shoulders.

"Why keep it from Sanji though? He loves you a lot, I think he'd be excited to hear something like that." Usopp said. "You don't understand, Usopp!" Rose exclaimed. "If he finds out…He might not want to be with me anymore and start womanizing again because he may not be ready for a child!"

Usopp frowned. "Rose, Sanji really loves you a lot. More than you can think. I've overheard him talking about it with Zoro. You don't know how much you really mean to him." he said, reassuring Rose.

A tear went down Rose's cheek. "Heh, you sound serious for once…" she laughed. "Because I _am_ being serious." Usopp stated. "But let me ask you something…"

Rose nodded.

"Why are you telling me this and not Godell or Tanisha? I'm a bigmouth after all…"

Rose rolled her eyes and gave Usopp a hug. "I want to see if you can keep a secret." she whispered, then giggled. Usopp's eye twitched. _Why is she hugging me?_

Rose let go. "Well you can count on me. I wont tell the others no matter how much they bother me!" Usopp declared proudly.

"Okay then. I feel much better now. I'm going back up." Rose said. She climbed through the railing bars. "Coming?"

Usopp nodded and ran upstairs.

I guess Bigmouths aren't so bad after all.

**So whatdya think? Sorry about the time skips but I'm impatient! X3**

**Plus, I'm sure you can't WAIT to see what happens in the next chapters ;D Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas this time and they're coming here!**

**Next time;**

**Episode 35: Candlelit by Vinegar Oil Smells Bad (WTH?!)**

**Join us next time for more drama, love, and randomness than ever!**

**Read and Review:D**


	5. Wet Fur, Bloody Claws

**Thank you Thomas Drovin for all the reviews!! Godell says Australian fan boys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (precisely 20 exclamation points XD)**

**AHHHHHHHHHH! MY NINTENDO DS LITE FELL ON THE FLOOR AND BROKE IN HALLLLFFFFF D: It still works though, but the R button doesn't work anymore and the LCD screen always flops over. GOOD NEWS! I'm getting a new one. AND IT IS A DS LITE! WOOT! (If you have Animal Crossing Wild World, ADD ME TO YOUR FRIEND ROSTER! I'll post my friend code, Town Name and Character Name at the bottom of the fic ;D Note this: I don't have WiFi at home, just at school like around 11:05 to 11:40 because I have lunch then. MONDAY THROUGH FRIDAY ONLY.)**

**Oh, I decided to change the chapter title too.**

* * *

**Wet Fur, Bloody Claws**

Anyways…

This may be a short chapter…

But it has a song that I like for the background music…

Because this is a songfic chapter.

Woot.

Fallin' by Alicia Keys.

I do not own Fallin'.

It's now around 10pm, Rose is in the living room wearing the same outfit she wore earlier. She is staring blankly at the ceiling with a candle lit beside her on the coffee table. Her cat ear twitches as she hears someone walking down the hall. She sits up and looks around. "Oh…Sanji-kun. Why are you up so late?" she asked, a bit startled. "And where did your cat features go?"

Sanji shrugged. "They went back down I guess." (like in TMM, whenever Ichigo gets excited she gets her catness. Same with Sanji : I DO NOT OWN TMM EITHER.) Rose raised an eyebrow. "You're turning into Ichigo." she laughed. Sanji smiled and sat down. "I couldn't sleep." he said. "I had a thought on my mind that wouldn't let me relax."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks turned slightly pink._ Oh my God, did he find out? Did Usopp tell? No…He promised me he wouldn't tell Sanji, or anyone else! Maybe they overheard…Oh no!_ Rose's thoughts spun around in her head like a swarm of angry bees.

_Maybe he…The foresight! He-_ "Rose, you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked. There was a dead silence for a good three seconds.

_I keep on fallin'…Iiiiiinn…In love._

"W-what are you talking about?" Rose stuttered.

_With you…_

"I'm saying you don't need to keep secrets from me."

_Sometimes I love you_

"I-I'm not…Uh…" Rose blushed the hardest her blood pressure could go.

_Sometimes you make me blue…_

Sanji's eye flashed a yellow glint.

_Sometimes I feel good…Bad times I feel used…_

"I……" Rose looked away.

"_I'll be your darling" makes me so confused…_

"I can see it." Sanji said. The glint faded. His eyes became the cat's eyes again.

_I keep on fallin', in and out, of love with you…_

"See what…I don't…" Rose stood up. "…."

_I've never loved someone the way that I've loved you…_

Sanji stood up as well. "I know what's been going on, you don't have to hide it."

_I've never felt this way…_

_How do you give me so much pleasure_

"I'm not hiding anything!" Rose lied, frowning.

"Stop lying, Rose. You are hiding something, I know."

_And cause me so much pain…_

"Well if you know what it is then why are you asking me about it?" Rose snapped back at him.

_Just when I think I've taken more that would a fool…_

"Because I need to hear it from you. I feel like you don't trust me if you're going to keep a secret that I already know."

_I start fallin' back in love with you…_

The pupil's in Rose's eyes became cat-like slits. "Fine. You want to hear it? You want to make sure what your slight powers are saying is true?"

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you…_

Sanji backed off a little. He could sense Rose was getting upset.

_I've never loved someone the way that I've loved you._

"I'm pregnant. That's right. Pregnant with YOUR kid. I've been that way for three, four months now. Wanna know what else? I told Usopp not to tell you either." Rose said in one big breath. The lump in her throat had gotten bigger. She was ready to bawl her eyes out. "You knew all along didn't you?"

Sanji shyly nodded. "But why did you keep it a secret?" he asked.

Rose frowned. Her cat ears went back. "I figured you weren't going to accept the responsibility of a child into your life and shove me off for some other girl to knock up." she hissed. Sanji's pupils went small. He was stunned by her words, cold as an icy knife striking him right through the heart. He couldn't speak, just stand there with shocked eyes.

"I knew it. You're thinking those cold-hearted words. Screw this, I'll get out before I have to hear them." Rose snarled, grabbing her sweatshirt and storming down the stairs. It was a fairly warm night, oddly warm for the start of spring. It was 70 out at 10:30pm, and it was raining. "Wait, Rose! I would never do such a-"

Slam.

The door. Right in front of him. Rose was pissed off. Sanji was shocked. He took a deep breath and backed up from the door. "She's got the wrong impression…" he said to himself. Luckily, that little spat hadn't woken the others up.

Rose had gone outside. The orange street lights created a solemn effect on the black cement soaked with rain. She put her hood up and hid her tail underneath her sweatshirt. She caught the nearest public bus and got on. "I need a break…" she sighed.

Sanji leaned his head up against the door, both angered and saddened. (Simple guy testosterone. Sorry I tried to keep the jokes short for this chapter.)

Meanwhile Rose was on the bus with her hood up, just going cross-town.

_My baby I,_

_I…_

_I'm…_

_Fa-a-alling…_

_I.._

_I.._

_I.._

_I'm.._

_Fa-a-a-lling…_

_Fa-all-all-alling…_

Rose got off the bus and began to wander the streets. She had taken Sanji's cigarette pack as well. "I wonder why these are considered stress-relieving…" she said. She took one out and lit it with his lighter and took a puff. She coughed and spat it out. "Blech…ew.." (Remember kids, **_STAY AWAY FROM CIGARETTES_**.)

She threw the pack into a puddle of water and car oil. She began walking up the road to the Square One Parking lot. "Damn it…" she cursed, walking past Martha's Vineyard.

She passed the Periwinkle jewelry store and walked up the wet dark streets of mid-Saugus.

_Fall-all-all-all…_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you_

_I've never loved someone the way that I've loved you…_

A few hours had passed. Rose was leaning up against an orange street light in the empty lot. Sanji had left looking for her. He sensed which way Rose had went and followed the trail.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…Why did I have to go and say that? Oh he probably hates me now…Why did I have to yell at him like that? Agh…I should just go get an abortion right now…" Rose sobbed to herself. She put her hands over her covered cat ears and sunk to the ground, not so much as she was sitting on it.

Sanji came across the Square One parking lot. He looked into it and saw Rose sitting sadly under the wet orange street light. "I need to fix this…" he said.

Rose was sobbing quietly to herself. The raindrops on her wet face blended in with her tears. "Ugh…He's never going to forgive me…Fuck it all…" she cried.

"Please don't cry, Rose-san." A deep male voice said softly. Rose's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at the calming voice and saw her blonde-haired lover standing before her.

She stood up shyly and looked down at her feet. There was a silence. "Sanji…I…" she stammered, her voice broken a bit. Sanji put a finger to her lips and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to see you crying. It's just not…You." he cooed.

_I'm fallin' in and out of love with you_

_I've never loved someone the way that I've loved you…_

Rose began to tear up once more. She let out a small sob and closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek. "Sanji-kun…I feel so stupid…" she cried.

Sanji frowned a little and kept his hold around her firm. "You aren't stupid, don't say that…" he reassured.

_I'm fallin' in and out of love with you_

_I've never loved someone the way that I've loved you…_

_(Uh…No no…)_

"Rose, I love you. I would never leave you for anyone else. I understand why you're upset. Because of my past actions you may think I'm unfaithful. That's not true, Rose. Because I will always love you, no matter what…" Sanji said, kissing her forehead and returning his embrace once more.

Another tear rolled down Rose's cheek. "Sanji…I'm so sorry…I love you and I don't want things like this to come between us…" she sobbed.

"Nothing ever will…" Sanji replied softly, wiping away her tear. He gently kissed her on the lips and held her tight.

There they stayed as time seemed to stand still under the rainy orange spotlight, the inter-dimensional lovers who seemed never to be.

_(-instrumental plays and ends song-)_

**SHIT! I cried when I wrote that last part! I was listening to the song at the same time too, which didn't help. Anyways sorry it took so long to update, I'm working on other fanfics as well so I'm keeping the word count coming and coming and coming…Anyway, I hoped you like it. It'll read better if you listen to that song while reading it ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Waning Crescent

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyy people. Sorry about the REALLY long delay but I had homework and Finals and whatnot…Then thr whole thing with my ex-boyfriend who wont stop bitching at me so I kept having mental breakdowns D: I gave hi a nice satisfying kick in the nads at the end of the year, YAY! No more school! Anyway, there's going to be a third book to the RGOP series where the next gen take over the going merry and meet some very interesting people :3 I hope to get it up soon!!!!**

**Waning Crescent**

After the whole incident with Rose and Sanji, a few months had passed into summer, and signs of Rose and Godell's pregnancies had become clear. The only problem was that the both of them were unmarried, AND about to have kids! Rose's abdomen had become very prominent, and Godell's abdomen only slightly bulging. Moving on, Angie had come back from Florida and was really surprised to see how Rose's baby had progressed in growth, via ultrasound of course. Zoro and Tanisha, however, are an entirely different story. I think you'll know the whole tale by the enormous Amethyst/Gold ring on Tanisha's finger. (OHHHHH SNAP! XD)

As for the rest of the crew, they've been living out their lives in Melrose peacefully, and randomly of course. (Sorry, I paused right in the middle of "Melrose" to eat a Gobstopper XD What? They're gewd! OMG IT'S MEW!!!!!!!!! -hyper-)

Anyways, the current time is August 23rd 2007, 11:00pm., just one hour from Rose's birthday. Rose was asleep in the Master Bed with Sanji by her side. His arm hung gently over her side to her abdomen. They slept peacefully…For the most part.

Rose stirred lightly, turning onto her back a bit. A faint groan escaped her throat. Her cat ears, once sticking straight up, had pressed themselves onto her hair in a troubled way. "Ohh…" Rose groaned again, turning to her side, only this time more violently. This sudden movement woke her blonde lover. Sanji's yellow eyes scanned Rose's facial features. He could tell something was wrong. Rose awoke, seeming as if she was suffering.

"I'm in pain." she whispered. Sanji's eyes widened, and he sat up. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned about his love's condition. She struggled to sit up, and pressed the soles of her feet to the rough fabric of the floor. Sanji sat on the edge of the bed beside her. She laid a hand on her abdomen. She then took a deep breath…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD MY WATER BROKE!!!"

Sanji was blown back by Rose's yell. The whole apartment of 3R awoke in shock. "WHAT?!" The crew yelled in unison. Usopp was panicking "CHOPPER YOU'RE A DOCTOR! DO SOMETHING!"

"WHAT?!" Chopper replied, panicking as well, "I CAN'T DELIVER A BABY!"

"THEN TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Nami yelled in Usopp's face.

"WHERE IS IT ANYWAY!!" Luffy panicked. Angie and Tanisha ran in circles, screaming 'what's gonna happen!' at the top of their lungs, then finally stopping and clinging to each other in a waterfall of anime tears.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!! FUCK!" Rose screamed again, clinging to her tummy.

Sanji picked her up fireman-style with one of those "heroic-shiny" backdrops. His eye twinkled under the shadow of his hair in a dramatic way as it blew in the nonexistent wind. "To the Hospital!" he said heroically. The crew ran downstairs and out the door, stuffing themselves into a bus.

After a 10 minute drive, then rocketed out of the bus and ran through the hospital doors. "Hello? Is this a serious problem?!" the receptionist girl asked, in a very concerned tone.

"Yes, there is!" Rose grunted, "I'M IN LABOR!!"

The receptionist gasped and quickly grabbed a clipboard. "I'll lead you to a room and page a doctor immediately!" the girl said, showing the crew into a delivery room in the maternity ward. (Duh…)

The girl ran out of the room and was quickly replaced with a doctor and 3 nurses. "GIVE. ME. MORPHINE!!!" Rose screamed, eyes emanating with killer intent. "RAAAAWWWRRR" she yelled, obviously in pain. Her cat ears were down showing she was in pain. Sanji kneeled by her bedside, holding her had and telling her to squeeze it if she felt pain. She almost broke it. A doctor and a bunch of nurses came in a shoo'd everyone out, including Sanji. "Kya! Sanji-kuuuun!" Rose called after him, but he was pulled away. Rose went back to her screaming.

As the crew waited outside of their friend's room, they cringed every time they heard Rose scream. Godell twitched and clung to her tummy hoping her baby wouldn't be as painful as it sounded. "Sound's like she's having fun?…" Nami said, trying to lighten the mood. Sanji tried to get in and help Rose out, but the doctors wouldn't let him in without confirmation. They had finally given Rose the morphine to calm her down. She was now loopier than fruit loops at this point.

"Mmkay let Saaaaanji-kun in, wheeeeeee….." Rose said. Sanji came in, wearing one of those paper-smock and hat thingies. His cat features appeared out of stress and his cat ears poked out slightly from the medical hat he had to wear. "How are you?" he asked Rose, who was high on morphine. "I'm just dandy fine lovely wheeee………." she replied. "Alright Ms. Rose, take a deep breath and push." said a doctor. "Mmkayyy." she replied.

A few hours later, the noise calmed down and the cord was cut. "Ms. Rose, Mr. Sanji, congrats." said a doctor. The rest of the crew came in to behold the new child. "it's a girl." said the doctor, handing the baby, all wrapped in a blanket, to her new Momma. Rose took the baby in her arms. "This is mine?" she asked, dazed. A tear rolled down her cheek. She gave a smile. "M…My baby. My baby, Kamon." she said in sheer happiness. Sanji was even crying a little. He kissed Rose on the forehead. "Good job." he said. (OMG I feel like my heart's going to explode! It's too fluffy!!!!!! X33333)

The baby had vibrant blue eyes, like the ocean and a tuft of blonde hair. She had tiny kitten ears as well. Her crew 'aww'd' at the new addition to their family.

Another hour later, everything was cleaned up and Rose was wheeled out to the car since her legs were still a little wobbly from the morphine injection. Kamon was asleep. "Hey," Nami said, "There's still one problem with this…"

"What?" Sanji and Rose asked. "You guys aren't married and you just had a kid!" she said. The two sweat dropped. "Uh…Oh right…that is a bit of a problem…But hey, we have a beautiful new baby. So we'll get married later." Sanji said. They all went home. The biggest coincidence, the baby was born exactly at 1:30am, August 24th. The exact same time of Rose's birthday.

Months later, a few more babies had arrived. Godell's baby boy, James, was a spitting image of Kuro. Black hair and stunning eyes, as well as his mother's fox ears and tails. Tanisha apparently had become pregnant as well and bore a child, a baby boy as well named Elliot. He had dark green hair and brown eyes. He shared his mother's rabbit-like features. Angie had a child a few years later down the road with Luffy. A baby girl named Rainbow. She had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. She shared moogle features like her mother, and the stretching ability like her father.

So of this day, the crew comes to a rest. Or do they…? The next generation will show much to come. New life, new love, even more wackiness and chaos.

Only When Seas Rise…

**Whoo! What a closer! Anyway, I'm gonna get started on the third season! Woo! This should be fuuun!**

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
